A War In The Office
by BobWhite
Summary: Based off of CSI New York episode 'Snow Day'. Only this is a terrorist group targeting the NCIS building with an undercover FBI agent in their midsts!
1. Rebecca James

**Full Summary:**

NCIS headquarters is taken over by ruthless terrorists. Abby has some help from McGee and other scientist to track them down, that is until they are forced to exit the building. Now with the whole team is outside. But what happens when one of the 'terrorists' isn't really one of the bad guys? Will she be able to stop the unthinkable from happening? And how does she know how to make bombs?

**Rebecca James:**

Four years ago, I went undercover within a terrorist cell working out of Hell's Kitchen in New York. My father taught me how to do the best job ever so when I went under, I knew that if the Cell was ever caught, I could tell them who I really was. But it wouldn't go down the way I thought. The FBI and CIA forgot about me and I was now fully part of the terrorist group.

So here's to getting to know me more. I grew up the daughter of an FBI and CIA agent. My mother was FBI and my father was CIA. Both my parents are now retired and have wondered if I will ever return home. I knew from experience that you don't talk to anyone that you are close with if you ever want to see them again. I worked for the CIA before going undercover and was majority the bomb expert. Like I said before, both my parents were in the Government business and I knew that I had to be better than most of my fellow peers.

I went through Basic Training with the Marines and stayed in for eight years. When I got out, I became a Special Agent with the FBI and had worked my way up the ladder. Most people knew me as competitive and secretive, which meant that this was the perfect assignment for me. My superiors knew that I could pull it off and get them all the information without a hitch. They also knew that if I stayed in too long, there was a good possibility that I would become one of them. I was at first only supposed to be in for a few months but then our plans changed. The Cell left New York and I was off my superior's radar and on my own.

I was on my own and I knew it. The Cell took a liking to me only after a few weeks. I may have been a girl, but I was better at making bombs then most of the terrorists among the Cell. I moved up the ladder of command and found my new rank as bomb coordinator and the leader thought he could get his way with me but I told him to get lost. He had more respect for me after that, which in my case meant that it was good. Apparently all the other women had said yes to his _invitation_.

If I had known that they were going to take over the NCIS Headquarters, I would have gotten out sooner, but I didn't know and I knew that they were planning something big. I had been to the NCIS Headquarters before, while I still worked for the FBI, and had helped on a case. I was liked, especially by the Italian Special Agent. He was cute, but I had a job to do and I wasn't going to let him interfere with my getting the job done.

Which is why I was so surprised that they were planning on blowing that building up. I knew I had to stop them. If they found out that I was plotting against them, they would kill me, but I couldn't let them kill so many innocent people especially since I had made friends among that group of Agents. I wasn't going to let them kill more people; I was going to stop them no matter what it took.

The only question was, would the team no what was going to happen and be able to get the hell out of the building before the attack happened? I would have to send them a warning somehow, before anyone got hurt. I would have to save the very people that these people were trying to kill. Well here goes nothing, Ahlyna Kjolsrud to the rescue, but hopefully not to death.


	2. The Terrorist Cell

**The Terrorist Cell:**

**Headquarters:**

Zendar Karavaoussanos was leader of this particular Terrorist Cell and he knew all the tricks in the book except for one. He never thought he'd be deceived by someone so close to him, he never thought he would be attacked by one of his own. Zendar may have been leader of the Cell, but he knew he could count on me and Rashaad Jankowitz for anything. I may have been a woman but I had more courage then most of the men in the Cell. Oh there were a few other women in the Cell but they were merely their because of their pretty looks and because they would make great suicide bombers if it came to that. Zendar had a criminal history. He had participated in the bombings that killed a lot of innocent people in Baghdad, Turkey, Uzbekistan, Pakistan and Afghanistan. He was a killer and he was good at what he did. He was arrested only once by the FBI, before I became an officer. He knew that I was an ex-Marine, which meant I could stand anything they threw at me.

Zendar wasn't the only one in the Cell with a criminal history. Rashaad also had a criminal record. Of all the people in the Cell, Rashaad was the worst criminal. He was convicted of rape, murder, attempted murder, possession of illegal drugs and a number of robberies in the New York area and surrounding areas. Zendar and Rashaad were the worst criminals in the Cell, but there were other criminals too. Most of the Cell was made up of murderers, rapists, thieves, ex-military personnel who were dishonorably discharged, ex-cops, drug dealers, weapon smugglers, and jewel thieves, smugglers. That's why this Cell was so dangerous. There were so many criminals within the Cell that they could do everything and anything to hurt the human population that no one would know what was happening until it happened to them and by then it was too late.

Zendar was looking at me as if I had done something wrong. He knew that some of the bombs weren't going off but I always wrote it off as someone tampering with the bomb after I handed it off to them and he always believed me. I was looking around at the group, quarantined in the warehouse before a big mission. We always quarantined ourselves in the warehouse three days before a big mission. This was to ensure that no one could call the authorities and inform them on what was going on. I always assumed that Zendar knew who I really was but since I was off the FBI's radar; I knew he knew that I wasn't an active member. I assumed that he knew I was undercover four years ago, but he probably thought I was one of them now, no longer on the FBI's pay list. He was wrong and I assumed he might think I would flip on him one of these days, but he never would have thought I would flip on him during the biggest mission since I joined the Cell four years ago.

"Hey, pretty girl, what's on your mind today?" _Zendar asked as he came up to me._

"Just thinking about the mission."

"Oh yeah, how do you think we're going to get into the NCIS building?"

"What? I thought we were hitting a base in DC?"

"We were, but the plan's changed. You're going in as bait. We have an officer on the inside that will take you in as a suspect for a crime you didn't commit and we'll come in, order everyone out and break you out. Then we'll get what we're really after."

"Good plan, except for the fact that NCIS means Naval Criminal Investigation Services or NIS which means Naval Investigation Services. What crime did I commit against the Navy and their department Zendar?"

"You killed a Petty Officer and dismembered him to the liking that no one can ever identify his remains if they were ever found. The cop on our side will tell the Agents what you did and you will have to explain your reasoning."

"And what exactly is my reasoning for dismembering a Petty Officer and making sure he was never found?"

"You were married to him and when you found out that he was having an affair with not one but four other women, you got even. Kapishe?"

"Kapishe, but what happens if the cop is recognized?"

"The cop won't be recognized. He's still in good with his superiors. They haven't suspected him as a terrorist yet and he hasn't been connected with the Cell as of yet and he won't be. Just don't stagger from the story and you'll be good."

"And what makes you think I'll stagger from the story?"

"You were a Marine at one point in your life right?"

"Yeah, but I never once staggered from being a Marine. I was a good Marine, but that wasn't going to be my life forever and I needed to make sure I could still live a life outside the military. I may have been honorably discharged, but that doesn't mean I had to stop what I was trained to do."

"That's right. You're my sweet girl and you know how to make me happy. But your last few performances have been a little shy a perfect. None of your bombs have been going off. What makes me think you'll be able to pull this bomb exercise off?"

"Because Zendar, like you said, I'm your sweet girl. I'd do anything for you, no matter what."

"Is that a fact, sweet girl? Well, we'll just have to put that to the test. Come, I want to show you something in my office, if you dare to follow me."

"And why wouldn't I dare to follow you? You know me Zendar; you've known me for four years. What do you think I'm made of?"

"Enough strength to get it on when I want some. You refused me the first time to show me how loyal you were to your job. But this isn't the job right now. This is quarantine, and I _need_ some affection to last me until the mission starts. Besides this might be the last time I have you all to myself for a while. You get my drift?" _Zendar whispered into my ear and I knew exactly what he wanted. I wasn't totally willing to give it to him, but if I didn't, I knew that he would think I was planning on flipping on him._

"I know what you mean, but what about the men? Don't you think they'll be a little jealous of the two of us?"

"Of course I do, which is why they get the women that are here merely for the pleasure of the men. They don't need you like I do. You've refused me for the past four years. Now I finally get you to myself." _He said with a smirk on his face._

"Let's go then Zendar will be each other's own little pleasures."

We walked towards the office and away from the other men who were too busy with their women that they didn't even realize that we had left the main building and ventured off to our own secluded section. Zendar closed the door behind him and locked the door then closed the blinds, knowing that he was going to want to see only me and he didn't want anyone else knowing what we were going to be doing. Once inside the room and once we had complete privacy, he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**The Office:**

Zendar kept kissing me and undressing me and I kept undressing him until we were naked from the waist up. Our weapons were by the door. A chair was propped up against the handle so that none of the men could get into the room and disturb us. We kept kissing. He picked me up and placed me on the bed, he wouldn't stop kissing. He moved from my lips to my neck and finally to my breasts. And that's where I had to stop him. He looked at me confused.

"I can't do this Zendar, it wouldn't be fair?" _I said._

"And why not? You love me right?" _Zendar asked._

"Because, Zendar, I don't think my boyfriend would very much approve that I was doing this to him, do you?" _I said getting up and putting my bra and shirt back on, then I grabbed my gun._

"You have a boyfriend? Who is he; maybe he'll let you have sex with me and him together."

"I doubt that very much. You see Zendar, he's in the Russian Mob and the Mob likes to keep a tight hold on their women, I'm sure you know what I mean."

"In the Russian Mob, aye? Well then how come we've never seen him?"

"He doesn't like people knowing that he's in the Mob. He doesn't want people thinking they get special privileges just because they know him, you know what I mean?"

"I understand, but you should have told me in the first place, I would've understood. So are you going to marry the guy?"

"We've been dating for about six years, I was thinking about it before I joined the group. He's coming up for the weekend in a few weeks and I was going to surprise him."

"Well, I look forward to meeting this lucky man of yours. Bring him by when he shows up and we'll give him a slap on the back for wrangling you to the ground, or should I say bed. It's good that you've got a man of your own Ahlyna."

"Thanks, Zendar. It means a lot to me that you approve of him." _I said leaving the office and going to a seat next to the wall._

"I knew it would. Why don't we all get some rest then?" _Zendar said to everyone who was within earshot. The message was passed along and everyone bedded down for the night._

"See you all in the morning and I hope we kill a lot of Agents tomorrow. Let's get what we came for once and for all. Let's make America fear for their lives once again!"

**Outside The Office/Main Warehouse Again:**

A cheer rose up from the crowd of terrorists and then we all went to sleep for the night. Zendar took another women to the office and I slept by myself, away from everyone in the warehouse. They knew that this is what I did before every big mission so they didn't press the matter at all.

**Morning:**

Everythin was going as planned, the cop that would take me into NCIS Headquarters for a crime that was a fraud came and picked me up. The team got ready to extract me and all evidence against them from the Headquarters, and I made sure that my own plan would work. Now all the Agents had to do was look up at the window when I walked by because they would know what to expect if they did. And I would make sure that they knew what I meant when i threw one of the terrorists out the window with a little message of my own. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.


End file.
